


after party

by fireflylights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Cigarettes, Drinking, M/M, Smoking, alcohol consumption, bffs!renminhyuck, i imagine badboy!renjun here hh, idk abt this really, idk lol, mentions of drinking, rich kid! marknoyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflylights/pseuds/fireflylights
Summary: renjun crashes jeno's party and takes him to another one.jeno doesn't complain.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 39





	after party

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language and i didn't proofread this pls don't kill me ;-;
> 
> also, wow, i suck at summaries...
> 
> hope u enjoy this one ^^

Where Donghyuck got the suit that he's wearing right now, Renjun has no idea, and it's honestly the least of his worries as he stares at the walkway that leads to the bright mansion ahead of him.

  
  


"You need to hurry up. Stop gawking and actually start walking." his best friend, Jaemin, whisper-shouts at him from behind the bush. 

  
  


"Are you scared, Huang?" his other best friend, Donghyuck, who's with Jaemin behind the bush, taunts him. 

  
  


He looks at them, rolling his eyes. "I'm not the one hiding behind the damn bush." he deadpans. "It's not like someone's actually going to be here. Everyone is so busy inside, you dumdums." he stares back at the mansion, thinking if the lights are actually as bright as they seem to be once he's inside. 

  
  


"Well move along now." Donghyuck says as Renjun actually starts to make his way towards the blinding lights. 

  
  


"Remember to not get caught, okay?" Jaemin moves out from the bush to watch him walk away. "We won't bail you out if they send you to jail."

  
  


"And do not forget to bring something back or else, this didn't happen; and we don't want that, Huang, don't we?" Donghyuck shouts from the distance. 

  
  


He scoffs, not turning around while he waves them off goodbye.

It was stupid. Renjun mulls over the events that led to this situation as he walks, hands in the pockets of his black velvet slacks. 

  
  


If only he wasn't drunk on alcohol and buzzed off on nicotine on that day, he would've thought clearly and got the number of the hot guy he was eyeing during last week's party and won the bet against Donghyuck.

  
  


So now, you see, the consequences of that includes crashing to a rich-people-event,—Renjun won't call them parties, because according to him,  _ "parties aren't 'like that" _ ,—getting something back as proof, and wearing a  _ fucking _ black velvet suit.

  
  


He stops at the ginormous white doors, looking up to see how far up they go.  _ Another me and a head can stand on my shoulders to reach the top of the doors _ . Renjun thought to himself. 

  
  


He couldn't hear anything from where he was standing, and he was about to knock when someone cleared their throat behind him. 

  
  


He jumps, startled, masking it with a fake cough as he faces the person. "Sorry, sir, didn't mean to scare you, but the party's out back, at the garden." he took note of the man's accent. 

  
  


"Ah, yeah." he tried to sound confident. "I just wanted to be alone for a while. I'll be heading back, but could you lead the way there?" he tries his luck. 

  
  


The man didn't show signs of judgement in his face if he was doing so, he nodded his head, "Very well, sir. This way." he said before leading the way. 

  
  


The moment they arrived at the garden,—which was a five minute walk, he counted, no wonder he couldn't hear anything from the main door,—Renjun automatically realized why the man didn't question him about asking to be guided back at the venue. There were about a hundred people in there, and Renjun was sure that more than half of them were tipsy or drunk. 

  
  


He can only smirk as he shakes his head.  _ Rich people are really crazy. _

  
  


He scans the surroundings, in his opinion, the place is bright as it seemed from the front, far too bright for his own liking. There was a pool, too, and it took everything in him to not jump into it. He also took note of the bar that seemed to have endless snacks and other stuff as it looks like it hasn't been touched. He thought that maybe people here don't eat at all or that it gets refilled instantly, but Renjun isn't really sure, and he doesn't think more as he makes his way to it.

* * *

It was the tenth thing that he was trying from the piles of snacks while thinking of what to bring back to the others when he noticed a boy staring at him from the balcony. He looked down at the food to not miss his mouth, but when he looked up again, the boy was gone.

  
  


His brows furrowed, wiping his hands on the side of his slacks as he glanced around before making his way inside the mansion. 

  
  


It seemed like a solid thirty minutes of wandering before Renjun admitted to himself that he wouldn't be finding the liquor stash where he'd planned to get something that he would bring back to Donghyuck and Jaemin. At this point, he was just taking turns and hoping to find an exit. 

  
  


Renjun groans audibly, bowing his head in defeat. A snicker follows him from behind, startling him for the second time tonight. He sighs. "Can people please stop that!" turning around only to be met by the boy who was watching him earlier, leaning against the left side wall, a smirk adorning his face. 

  
  


"I wasn't sure if it was you, since your hair was black." the boy makes a move to stand in the middle of the hall. "And you were gone for a fucking long time, I was waiting for you to come back… but, just to be sure, you aren't from here, are you?" 

  
  


Renjun scoffs, "How can you say that?" 

  
  


"Yeah, nobody ever stays at the bar to eat. Most of them, as you saw, only drank." the boy turned around. "He's gonna be so stoked to see you. Follow me." not sparing Renjun another glance, the boy walked to the opposite direction. 

* * *

  
  


The fact that the mansion has a second floor when the lower part was already a maze astounds Renjun. They stop at the front of another  _ big ass _ door. 

  
  


"I'm Minghyung, by the way, but you can call me Mark." the boy smiles at him before knocking at the door.

  
  


"Fuck off!" the voice at the other side of the door yelled. 

  
  


"Is he still locking himself in?" Another boy in a white suit approached them, stopping in his tracks when he saw Renjun. "Oh! I know you!" he reached out his hands for a shake. "I'm Yangyang." the boy smiles. 

  
  


"Renjun." he answers as Mark knocks again. 

  
  


"Dude, come on. Just open the fucking door." he shouts. 

  
  


"Do you want me to pick it?" Renjun asks, the boys gaping at him. Blinking. 

  
  


"Sorry. What?" Yangyang stares at him. 

  
  


"The door." he motions his head to it. "It's locked, right? I'll open it." nonchalantly, he takes out a pack of cigarettes, handling it to Mark for him to hold before getting his hands on the lock-picker kit in the pocket of his blazer. He retrieves the pack, mumbling a small  _ 'thanks' _ , returning it back to his pocket before getting to work.

  
  


He can feel the strong gazes at him, and Renjun tried his best to ignore it. "Please, stay back." he snaps when he feels them getting closer to his face; the boys immediately standing straight again and averting their eyes on him.

  
  


Once the door opened, it revealed a couch set and a television in the middle. The television was open and a game that is being played rolling. The boy sitting on the left couch gave them a glare, focusing his attention at the game right after. 

  
  


"I told you all to leave me alone." The game was muted, but Renjun could imagine the noises that it could emit. 

  
  


He looks around, thinking that the room might be as big as his house and if not, then it is definitely bigger. 

  
  


"Well, we have a surprise for you." Mark says excitedly, grabbing Renjun by his shoulders and pushing him lightly towards the boy's direction. 

  
  


The boy did a double take before staring at Renjun, hands letting go of the control. Renjun glances at the screen, the words  _ 'MISSION FAILED'  _ written across them. He looks back at the boy, only to find him still staring, mouth agape, and slowly making his way to him. 

  
  


He crinkles his nose, realization striking him. He beams, "I know you! You were the boy at the underground party last week!" he shouts excitedly. 

  
  


All the boys moved to shush him, earning a laugh from him. "What was that about?" Yangyang moved to close the doors. 

  
  


"Uh, yeah, we kinda snuck out to do that. Nobody can know." the boy escorted him to sit. "I'm Jeno."

  
  


He smirks at the boy. "Well, I think everyone's too busy at the party to actually be around." he spreads his legs, leaning at the armrest. "Renjun." he answers. 

  
  


Mark clasps his hands. "Okay. Now that we're clearly not needed here anymore, we' re going back down to drink. Call us" he opened the door, dragging Yangyang with him. "and Jen, happy birthday." he winks at Jeno before disappearing behind the doors. 

  
  


Renjun raised his brows, sitting properly at the other end of the couch. "It's your birthday?"

  
  


Jeno only nods, watching Renjun light a cigarette, take a hit, and throw his head back at the couch. 

  
  


Renjun looks at him with a sly smile, "It's your birthday and you're locking yourself up in your room? ditching your party?" the boy could only shrug at which Renjun laughs at, offering a cigarette to him in the process. Jeno takes it, crossing the couch until he's face to face with Renjun and using the other's cigarette to light his own.

Renjun shots him a beautiful smile, eyes locking with Jeno, "Make a wish,  _ birthday boy _ ." he whispers. 

  
  


Jeno closes his eyes, taking a deep inhale.  _ 'Please make this time with him longer.', _ he opens his eyes, exhaling the fumes and returning back to their original position on both ends of the couch.

  
  


There was a fraction of silence before Renjun broke it. "What'd you get?" 

  
  


Jeno whips his head towards him so fast. "Uhh," he cleared his throat. "A bunch of stuff." they nodded in unison. 

  
  


"How are you enjoying your party so far?" Renjun asked, getting awkward as time passes. After all, he was never good with people, anyway. 

  
  


"What is this? twenty-one questions?" Jeno scoffs. Quickly biting his tongue when he realized the tone of his voice. "Sorry. Yeah, I'm not. I don't even know most of the people out back, except for Mark and Yang." 

  
  


"Then why don't you just throw your own party? Like, just ditch this?" Jeno just shrugs, bowing his head as the awkwardness thickens between them. 

  
  


"Do you really," Jeno sighs. "Do you really remember me?" 

  
  


Renjun rolls his eyes, he hears Donghyuck's nag about  _ 'your inability to control your facial expression leads to unnecessary fights' _ at the back of his head. "I told you earlier, right? I do remember you, you were the hot guy that I was supposed to get the number of before I blacked out."

  
  


"Hot guy?" Jeno muses. 

  
  


"I said a lot of things but that's the only thing you pick up." Renjun took a last hit from his cigarette before throwing it on the floor and stepping on it.

  
  


"Wow." He stands up, stretching his body. Jeno, who was dazed from what he heard, mimics Renjun's action. "It was actually a bet, and as you can see, these are actually the consequences; crashing into your gathering and bringing something back at another underground party to my friends as proof."

  
  


"What?" Jeno asked, confused.

  
  


"Know you heard and understood. Not going to repeat myself." 

  
  


Renjun makes his way to the fridge at the corner of the room. "Knew it." he mumbled as he saw the contents of it. "Does your parents know that it's a secret stash of expensive liquors here?" he scans the name of the bottles, most of them with names he can't pronounce. 

  
  


"They don't really check." 

  
  


He grabbed one of the bottles that seemed familiar to him yet he can't remember, facing Jeno and raising his eyebrows at him. "I need to get going now." he offers a curt smile. "Do you, uhh, wanna come with me?"

  
  


"Uhh, this is kinda my party." 

  
  


"So, ditch it. It doesn't seem like that anyway. They won't notice. I'll bring you back. Come with me, bring your friends." Renjun held out his free hands. 

  
  


Jeno didn't really need much convincing, after his peers agreed to go, he held Renjun's hand, giddy at how it felt in his. 

* * *

  
  


The _underground_ party was at the _basement_ of an abandoned building this time; a twenty minute walk from Jeno's house. The boy can't help but wonder how invitations went out for these kinds of stuff. 

  
  


They only got to go from a few in the past because they heard, mostly, from one of their course-mate,—who heard from a senior, who heard from his neighbor,—so Jeno thought that it must be that, just making it spread like wildfire to those who can be trusted to come. 

  
  


So you see, Jeno isn't really new to parties like this. But, somehow, watching Renjun from where he's sitting, talking to somebody, he feels like somehow, he doesn't belong there. 

  
  


Don't get him wrong, though, he feels like he doesn't belong because unlike Renjun, who's enjoying himself, he looks so uncomfortable. Hell, he ditched his own party, for god's sake. It is also the fact that the people he knew were good with socializing unlike him, so in the end, he was stuck sitting at the couch in the corner. 

  
  


He feels the couch dip, an arm draped around him. "You should approach him." Yangyang comments at him, far from being tipsy even if he had already drank before this. 

  
  


A boy sat on the other side of Yangyang, leaning to offer him a handshake, "I'm Jaemin. Are you not enjoying yourself? Do you not like the drink?" he glances at his solo cup, being away from getting empty. 

  
  


"The mix is good. He just drinks slow, because he wouldn't stop once he gets tipsy." his friend answered for him, to which he nodded in confirmation.

  
  


He looks at Renjun again, who is now laughing at what the stranger has said to him.

  
  


"You should talk to him." He looks at Jaemin, the boy's voice being muffled by the loud music, but can be heard nevertheless. 

  
  


"That's what I was telling him, he won't listen." Yangyang butts in, draping his other arm around Jaemin. 

  
  


"He's just really awkward with new people, but he doesn't just invite someone to go to an underground party, ya know?" Jaemin leans his body to Yangyang. 

  
  


Jeno smirks, at the two and at what Yangyang said. He sighs. "Well that makes the two of us." 

* * *

  
  


Jeno is sure that he's alone now. He's pretty sure that Mark left with Donghyuck and Yangyang's with Jaemin. He's not really worried about his friend's well being, though, —Yangyang is not really a light weight and Mark is very careful knowing he, himself is one, —plus, his friends are with Renjun's friends, so that's a reason, too.

  
  


Somehow, it was funny how it happened. He just met Renjun's eyes from across the room, the boy smiled at him, tilting his head; a signal that Jeno got right away. In a minute he's outside, music muffled, standing side by side with Renjun. Both of them looking at the dark sky. 

  
  


"Ahh," Renjun starts. "Sorry for dragging you here when the party sucks." 

  
  


"No. No!" Jeno was quick to deny,  _ too quick _ , he thinks. "I think it's nice." 

  
  


"Really?" the boy questions, eyebrows raised. "I think it's boring, though." 

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


Renjun laughs at him. "I'm just kidding. I just really think you didn't seem to enjoy it." 

  
  


Jeno looks at Renjun endearingly. The boy is smiling wide, looking at the sky, and Jeno thinks,  _ butterflies. _ He smiled unconsciously. Renjun looks at him, a bright grin still plastered on his face. 

  
  


"At least let me walk you home." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The walk was fast enough for them to have their conversation be cut off, it being forgotten as they both stop to think of how to say goodbye. 

  
  


"Well, this is me." Jeno says, eyes trained to the gates. 

  
  


"Yeah." Renjun replies, equally awkward. 

  
  


They seemed to be avoiding each other's gazes until it met, and Jeno wasn't sure when they became so close.  _ So close _ that he swears he could count the boy's eyelashes and see the stars in his eyes.  _ So close _ that he could smell the liquor coming from Renjun's mouth that seems to be making him lightheaded. 

  
  


_ Kiss me _ . 

  
  


He thinks, or maybe he said it out loud, because Renjun's face is getting closer to his. He closed his eyes, taking in a sharp breath when their lips met. 

  
  


_ Fireworks _ . 

  
  


It was slow at first, then they were smiling and laughing in the kiss. Then, they were pulling away, foreheads touching, catching their breaths whilst still giggling; sharing little pecks in between. 

  
  


"You should really get in now." Renjun said as soon as he caught his breath.

  
  


"Yeah." Jeno agrees, leaving another quick kiss again, closing his eyes, before putting distance between them. 

  
  


He looks at Renjun, who only made a motion for him to go inside. 

  
  


"Good night." He mutters. He walked quietly, turning around halfway just to find out that Renjun wasn't there anymore 

  
  


He felt a slight pang on his chest, putting his hands on the pocket of his jeans only to find a note from the boy that held stars in his eyes. 

  
  


_ didnt get to take ur no. so heres mine. :) i hope to see u again… at the next party or sooner.  _

_ -Renjun _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaaaHHH tbh this one was a wip for a long time,,, since september i think??? i posted a snippet of this on my tweet bc i i honestly thought i wouldnt get to finish this,, then i was listening to [Super Rich Kids](https://open.spotify.com/track/0K9oqDmJBgSFjXU1bUY9Fk?si=SMi0bhgYT2OusTJdIPKuRA) by frank ocean, then boom,,, i wanted to finish this one!!!
> 
> i imagine the party music to be something like [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/1n46BBFHozz6jDufJ81BDT?si=RqxhWURGQMWRQMJvnb09uA) and a mix of [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/0VjIjW4GlUZAMYd2vXMi3b?si=h93k-if1SL-sd9SsLiYSvw)
> 
> i rlly rlly hope u enjoyed this even if the ending is like that???
> 
> [00;34] starry eyed boy, huang renjun, you never fail to amaze me...
> 
> hhhh shout at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/injunstars) or [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/fireflylights)


End file.
